Summer Holiday
by Blue-Sapphire1
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji just lost her job and her boyfriend. A guy offered to buy her beach, but the other half of her beach was owned by another person, full summary inside, **CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED** R
1. To england I'll go

Summer Holiday By Blue_sapphire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura though I wish I did!!! In this story, I'm only using the characters; no magical stuff will happen here, this is completely my very own version. The characters might have slight changes on their attitude.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji just lost her job and her boyfriend. The only way to make money was to sell the beach owned by her cousin and she. Luckily, A guy offered to buy it worth $3 million. She went to the beach to tell her cousin only to find out that it was sold to a guy who refuses to sell the beach, and then the problem starts. Just Read and Review!!! E&T, little S&S and Z&C  
  
"..." Talking '..." Thoughts *...* action done  
  
Chapter one: To England I'll go  
  
On with the story.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji! You're fired! I don't need you anymore in my company! You're just off our budget!" I heard my boss exclaim. "Yeah, whatever old geezer" I answered back. 'He's a good for nothing boss anyway' "You're a sore loser!" I then stomped my feet way out to my office. "Damn that girl" I heard him mutter.  
  
************************************************************************ (Please read this! If you don't want to be confused as you continue on reading this fic, read this. This is about her info. ) **=Tomoyo Daidouji is an ordinary 24-year-old office girl. She is a conservative girl who never wore a skirt that went above her knee. She has a very nice body fitted with perfect curves though only notice it cause she wears non-fitting clothes and doesn't mind fashion.  
  
She had a boyfriend named George but recently just broke up with him after finding out that he has been cheating on her. While she was doing her work, her boyfriend was dating another girl that caused their relationship to end. Now, she is trying to find out who that girl was with the help of her best friend named Daisy. (Sakura isn't her best friend here because I have my own reasons, just follow through my fic and you'll know why)  
  
She has rich thick ebony hair contrasted to her creamy skin complexion. She has huge purple orbs that almost look like amethyst. She has luscious red lips that look like cherry. She looks like a goddess yet she doesn't make herself pretty.  
  
She is a nice girl though she doesn't want people disturb her every time she is concentrating on something. She doesn't show her sweetness cause she doesn't even know what it means (- . -?). She doesn't know how to dance yet she has a very nice voice. She wants to do things alone. =** ************************************************************************  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"That dumb ass! I could have killed him and tortured him if there was no justice! I'm going to take revenge!" Tomoyo mumbled while packing her stuff. "Revenge" This was the word she kept repeating under her breath.  
  
Just then Daisy, her best friend, approached her. "Tomoyo." she started. What she said only startled Tomoyo making her shout "Revenge!" Daisy's happy face suddenly became worried. "Tomoyo, what's wrong, Daijobu deska?" "Oh hi Daisy, well, I guess its okay when you lost your job, lost your boyfriend, lost a lot of money. in short, broke" she answered. "Tomoyo, are you sure your gonna be okay?" Daisy asked once again. "Don't worry, I'm a Leo, my horoscope says I'm going to be fine" Tomoyo answered.  
  
Tomoyo then remembered the research she asked her best friend to do about the girl who stole her boyfriend away from her. "Daisy, did you already find out about the girl on out research?" she hopefully asked because if she knew who she was, she would have tortured her from the day she knew her, she has been cursing the girl for weeks already. (Poor Tomoyo = ) "I'm still on it, I'll tell you as soon as I'll find out" she reluctantly replied. "Bye then Daisy, see you sometime" and after those words, she left her office of to her apartment.  
  
It was already nighttime when she arrived in her apartment, as she opened her door, she found her room in a very disoriented manner. Too exhausted from work, she sat on the floor near her glass window that showed the wonderful city lights of Tokyo, this helped her relax.  
  
When she was about to sleep, her email alert startled her. 'Who is emailing me at this time of the night' she asked herself. She balanced herself up and sat on the chair opposite to her laptop. She opened her email and read it. She was fully awake as she read through the letter.  
  
Letter: Dear Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji,  
  
I am interested on buying the beach you own on an island near England. I would like to buy it for $3 million. I'm giving you an opportunity to own that money. I would be seeing you on your beach next month for a contract to be signed as an agreement.  
  
I'm hoping you agree with this, if you do, please email me back. There are many other beaches there you know.  
  
Yours truly, Mr. Yamamoto  
  
Tomoyo was so happy. Her horoscope was then true. She then called her best friend through her cell phone. 'C'mon Daisy, pick the phone' she kept saying on her mind. She then heard Daisy's voice. "Moshi-moshi" the voice said "Daisy, it's me, Tomoyo, I have a very good news for you" Tomoyo started "What is it Tomoyo?" came Daisy's reply "Daisy, remember the beach I bought owned in England, a guy wanted to buy it, I'm lucky I bought half of the beach from my cousin cause he needed money, I'm sure he'll agree with this" Tomoyo announced happily. "That's good" Daisy answered "Can you hang a sec Daisy, I'm trying to call my cousin on the telephone" She dialed the phone while talking to Daisy, 'Ring!!!!!!!! Ring!!!!!!!!'  
  
While on the other line, a guy was sleeping on a chair therefore not hearing the ringing of the phone.  
  
'Damn, where is my cousin anyway' Tomoyo thought. "Daisy, I go to go, talk to you later, okay?! I'm gonna fly to England tomorrow" Tomoyo told her best friend. Then she put down her phone. 'England, here I come' she thought to herself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Words: Hi, I'm still on with this fic, this is going to be a long fic, that's for sure, Tomoyo's wish on obtaining the money is not going to be that easy. Please review!!! Thanks!!! 


	2. Tomoyo's problem

Summer Holiday By Blue-sapphire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!! I wish I did though! I'm only using the characters here! There might be some slight changes on their attitude. This is my own plot, no magic going on here! They are just ordinary people  
  
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji just lost her job and her boyfriend. The only way to make money was to sell the beach owned by her cousin and she. Luckily, A guy offered to buy it worth $3 million. She went to the beach to tell her cousin only to find out that it was sold to a guy who refuses to sell the beach, and then the problem starts. Just Read and Review!!! E&T, little S&S and Z&C  
  
"..." Talking '..." Thoughts *...* action done  
  
Chapter 2: Tomoyo's Problem  
  
On with the story.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
*sigh* I'm already near England, it has been a while since I last came here. Tomoyo then fell asleep  
  
**Flashback**  
  
In the Daidouji residence.  
  
"Mom, don't leave me, I can't live without you" Tomoyo was still 16 years of age.  
  
"I'm sorry my child, I know I promised you I won't leave early like your father, it's that we humans, cannot control our death, your father sadly died because of brain cancer. Unfortunately, I have. leukemia, I'm sorry Tomoyo"  
  
"Mom! Please don't!"  
  
"Tomoyo, take care of your self. Aishteru." Tomoyo's mom's last words.  
  
"Aishteru" Tomoyo's tears came out of her eyes uncontrollably 'I'll stand by my own, I won't cry anymore'  
  
Tomoyo became distant to other people, she was now very independent  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
I woke up from my dream. 'thank God it was a dream' "mom, I miss you so much" I heard myself say. "All passengers, we're now landing in England, hope you enjoyed your trip" I heard the stewardess say. I took off my seat belt as we landed on England.  
  
I walked until I was outside the airport, I tried to contact my cousin on his hut but then nobody picked up the phone. *sigh* 'Where is my cousin anyway, where is he?' I mentally asked myself. 'Guess I'll be surprising him' I told myself. I then rode a cab on the way to the boat port.  
  
Normal P.O.V. While on the beach.  
  
A wedding was happening.  
  
The priest asked the crowd "Does anybody want to stop this wedding or forever hold their peace?"  
  
A guy riding a rubber fast boat came rushing to them. He said "Stop the wedding". "Why are you trying to stop the wedding my child?" Asked the priest. "The groom owes me $11,290 for his expenses on his apartment! And I need the money" he answered. "Is that even a valid reason, think of it as a wedding gift, you moron" announced the groom.  
  
"Stop the wedding!" 2 guys shouted holding between them a pregnant girl. "You already have a wife!!! And your wife is my cousin and I won't allow that your going to abandon her!!! You have a responsibility to her!!!" the other guy said. "Yeah! Did you know that guys in the past who doesn't accept the responsibility." the second guy started. "Shut up Zachary" Another girl shouted beside him. "Yo! You the groom! Did you hear what Syaoran said" ( ^ . ^ yup, the two guys are Syaoran and Zachary, you probably know who the guy who stopped the wedding is)  
  
"He only wanted to use your money Katie" the guy said. "Oh Eriol! I only tried to marry this guy because I wanted to make you jealous, you're the guy I love the most! I now that you love me!!!" the bride told Eriol. (^____^) "It's not what you think Katie, I'm sorry, I only wanted to help the cousin of my best friend and my money back." Katie then slapped Eriol. "Eriol!!! You were always a moron you bakerou!!" She ran towards another rubber fast boat and zoomed away. "Katie! Wait! Are you going to pay for the money he owes me?! C'mon!!! I need the money" Eriol shouted while running towards his own boat. "You stupid jerk!" Katie shouted.  
  
Eriol chased the girl.  
  
While with Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo was riding a boat that was going to the island near England. When she was about to arrive on the beach, she asked the driver to stop because she loved the breeze of the sea. She went near the tip of the boat, closed her eyes while letting the fresh breeze take over her. "I love the fresh scent of the sea" Tomoyo said while inhaling the smell of the sea. Just then, Katie's boat zoomed in front of her therefore startling her making her jump backwards falling to the water.  
  
Eriol saw the girl come off the boat so he slowed down and jumped after her to help her. Tomoyo panicked because she had a phobia when it comes with deep shallow water that's why she tried her best to keep herself from falling into the deep water. She then heard a man's voice. "Stop paddling miss, your just above the water, you can stand up!" As she looked up. Amethyst met Azure.  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
As I helped the girl Katie accidentally knocked out of the boat. I saw the most beautiful pair of amethyst. The girl was wearing a white oblong hat that matched her white short-sleeved dress, the dress below her knee, a transparent white cloth wrapped around her shoulders that was now soaking wet. Her ebony hair that was contrasted with her creamy white complexion, she looked like a goddess, a conservative one I guess that quite obvious with her dress. 'Is she gonna stay here? I hope so!' my mind said.  
  
"How may I help you madam" I asked while hoping that she's still a miss. "I'm still a miss you baka! How rude!" the girl replied. 'I'm glad she is, this type of girl gets easily irritated, that means. I can get her attention if I go on irritating her! Oh well ^__^' my mind thought. "I guess you're an old maid." I said. 'Success' my mind screamed. Seeing her irritated face meant that I got her attention.  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
'That guy is getting in my nerves!, wait till he knows that I own half of this beach he's staying' My mind thought. His remark made my very irritated. "Whatever mister judging a book by its cover guy!" I said hoping it hit him. To my dismay, he just smirked. 'I can't believe this guy!' My mind tried to scream.  
  
I walked to the shore, raising my chin with pride (^-^? What do you expect, she cannot loose her pride to him) I signaled the man who carried my bags to follow me. As I walked to find the hut my cousin owned with the help of the picture he gave me last year, I finally found it. I raised the picture to see if it looked the same. As I raised it, 'bingo' it was the house in the picture, the only thing that was odd was ^the mister who judges a book by its cover^ guy followed me until there and looked intensively while looking at the pic. 'what's with him?' I immediately thought.  
  
I entered the house, "Cousin, Cousin!" I shouted hoping that he was there. Just then ^the mister who judges a book by its cover guy^ tried to stop me by blocking my way. "Who's your cousin miss?" he asked. 'I guess saying to him my cousin owns this beach will hit him for sure' "my cousin owns this beach" I announced. "I don't have a cousin" I heard him say. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "I own half of this beach!" he said. "Nani???!!! What???!!!" I was really shocked. "Your not my cousin!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Words: Who is Eriol in Tomoyo's life anyway, where is her cousin too! Please review, your going to find out soon, I'm starting to make the next chapter, Thank you for reading, please review too!!! Should I continue or should I not?! Tell me!!!! I know that most of you saw this movie!!! I'm trying my best to make this story good!!! I'm trying to make some scenes that's my own!!! I need your help!!! Please review!!!  
  
Special thanks,  
  
Shadow Elf Sofi, MElly L, mizutenshiai, misty, Tomoyo-chan, Little B, ~*Mysterious Blossom*`, not applicable, hitokiri-tomoe!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I appreciate it sooooooooo much ^_______^!!! Yes, I based this on the movie Summer Holiday, I'm trying to make some changes though!!! I can use some help too!!! Should I continue???!!! 


End file.
